Plasma processing apparatuses are used to process substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), ion implantation, and resist removal. One type of plasma processing apparatus used in plasma processing includes an external induction antenna. An electromagnetic field is generated in the chamber underlying the antenna to excite a process gas into the plasma state to process substrates in the reaction chamber.